Falling for the Target
by espadaforever
Summary: Soi-Fung is given a new mission by the Head-Captain, But what happens when she falls in love with her target?
1. New Mission

** This goes to everyone of those who read the original, I am sorry, I have failed you as an author and I wont make any new years promise that I wont keep I don't ask for forgiveness. But instead I thank you, you who have read the original and understands that I really fucked it up. So thank you.**

**Kenpachi: What the fuck are you wallowing in the dirt for? **

**Espadaforever: Hey, I'm trying to atone for my sins against fanfiction, the canon, and the readers! Really, it's like you never read the first one? **

**Kempachi: No, you never included me in anything but the captains meetings. Hell Ikkaku got more screen time than me!**

**Espadaforever: Hear. **

**Kenpachi: Well fuck. **

**Espadaforever: Hey I know I messed up but it can't be that bad right? **

**Kenpachi: Well fuck Lets see: poor grammar, an OC Soi-Fung because of no CD, inconsistent updating and shity plot execution then no it wasn't that bad. **

**Espadaforever: Well then, I say 12-25-12 to that. **

**Kenpachi: the fuck is that? **

**Espadaforever: 12-25-12 is the date that I posted the original first chapter if Falling for the target and I was the first one in the world, any country, any language to have a Soi-Fung based story. From that day forward I was and still am the only fanfiction author in the world to have such a pairing!~!**

**Well now that I am done wallowing in self pity I have story to write and a new tablet to do it. Some thing will change some will remain But Let me begin .**

**Sincerely Espadaforever**

Chapter 1 New Assignment

"Move it you worthless pieces of shit, I didn't spend three hours doing paperwork just so you could have a break" I send my gaze over them noticing the flaws, sighing to my self I shunpo over to the current group, one of veterans having just been recalled into service and fix their mistakes. Thankfully even thought some have not been in service in half a century their bodies quickly remember the lessons taught to them a life time ago.

It was sad really, for a time some of these men were her superiors whom had happily retired, despite this they are good solders who answered when they were called. There just wasn't enough men left after Azien had sent a legion of garden variety hollows into the Soul Society. Reports from the twelfth division estimated that 3782 hollows had been killed. The number of new soul in the outer districts confirmed this.

She should know her squad had temporarily been used as protection as the other squads haled dealing out food to the new incoming masses. It was during this time that these newest members were taken to be trained as mostly as intimidation should the new formed council decide that the Gotei 13 needed to step back.

'These men don't even know why squad two exists simply coming for the promise of a good meal. No matter they will quickly learn what this squad truly means, what lay at it core

Power, stealth, efficiently and speed, these are what squad two was built on. It was for that very reason she had to do three hours of paperwork so someone could take care of her squad while she was away. She did not know how long she would be away so most of that time was spend writing instructions should Omaeda get ahead of himself in her absence. Though no matter the horrors her men would face with out her, she with take the mission that could be handed to on other.

"Captain Soifun, Head-Captain Yamamoto as requested your attendance for a mission and stats that you are to finish any paperwork and tie up loose ends. He expects you in one hour." came the quick and steady voice of the messenger. I glance quickly at him and reply "Orders received", he sends a node but she has already turned, with the confirmation received he shunpos away to carry a new message. "Alright all senior members line up now. By the time she had said the word 'up' all forty of them kneel in front of their Captain. "Men as you already know I will be going on an old fashion meet an' chat and I will leave the operations of the squad in your hands, do you accept?" Taken the still bowed heads as a reply " Good then four of you go retrieve my lieutenant and inform him of this matter when you return have these rookies tired and ready for patrols".

One of the men stood up "Captain Soi-Fung, I can say with out doubt that your men are not ready for that kind of training and you will lose many of the men you have required".

"That is why I am here to assist with the training Onmitsukido-san", that voice however way met with many prayer's to Kami to have mercy upon their soon to be tortured souls." Men you remember Captain Unahana, along side her I have called in a favor to help with your training" turning toward her "I leave the rest to you".

It's a quick trip to the Head-Captains office but one I enjoy none the less, arriving to the slightly smirking face of Sasakibe waiting at the door , 'crap this can;t be good' "Captain Soi-Fung I regret to inform you but you are five minutes late" 'damn I thought had made up for that lost time. This is an old game we play ever since I first came with Lady Yoidoichi to the meetings, I get here within ten minutes of being notified, I win most times these days but if the smile on his face says anything its that I am indeed very late'.

"My apologise, a had to have pleasantries with old soldiers", smirk still in place Sasakibe replies "As you have reminded me many times in the past, 'You either get here early or the world better be ending' and as I look around these calm hall I see it has not". I find my self with a smirk " And Captain Unahana" his though quickly drops, stepping to open the door he pauses "you are excused" and he counties to open it.

" Captain Soi-Fung we have received reports from the twelfth division that there is a new strong human presence in the World of the Living. I want to know if this is a potential allies, gie me everything likes, dislike, habits, weaknesses and ability's should any be found if possible in a three week period is this understood.

"Yes"

"Now your lieutenants family has asked that you give him more duites while you are gone" Yamamoto parted an eye and looked at her reaction "this thou has promptly been dismissed." came the reply. For even the Head-Captain himself knew the reason. She would never trust her lazy lieutenant to run the squad; he would probably piss everyone of and get killed. Although she wanted to do it herself, if he did she would have to explain to his rich family how their son had died. Despite the fact she hated her lieutenant, she loathed his family far more minus the sister of corse.

"Now you have only target, he has been confirmed as a friend to Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, and most likely comes in contact with him multiple times.

His name is Keigo Asano.

**AN)}~~~ OK the me what you think in the comments below and of course don't forget to like and subscribe. ~~~~Sorry wrong network anyway tell me what you think. This is Espadaforever saying goodnight. **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Enemy

**Shoutout to VictoriaLovesSmut for the review and alert so would you please disclaim me **

**VLS: (DISCLAIMER) Why of course Espadaforever does not own bleach but does own this story so yeah!**

Chapter 2 Meeting the enemy

"It's a nice day isn't Ichigo" came the relaxed voice of Keigo Asano as they walked toward the school. His face showed what words alone couldn't, age. His face showed someone his friends didn't recognize. He'd had been like this ever since the Azien incident. Although Keigo didn't fight Azien, he felt his power.

He felt that despite being able to stand in front of that man, he was no more a threat to Ichigos enemies then the world's strongest termite.

Since that day he hadn't been his usual self, always making jokes or smiling when pretty women are involved. Now he comes to school and he rarely specks and when he does it revolves around good weather.

"Keigo" came Ichigo as he turned toward his friend. "Hn, what Ichgio" was the reply that meet with a famous Kurosaki scowl. Provider of said scowl gave his friend a mild glare before softening and saying "when you need someone". The cryptic message delivered just as they entered school grounds and separated.

The school bell rang as Keigo made his way inside to his class to see a girl standing in the front. ' I don't sense any spiritual pressure but then again those soul reapers friends have been able to uses those fake bodies ever since Ruikia first got here'. (Sigh) 'I guess I will just have to see for my self: just like back then when Uarhara sent everyone to the Soul Society'. Taking only a moment to glance at the new exchange student not only his mind but body came to a screeching halt. "

Inside Keigo's mind perverted thoughts began to form for the first time in months while all he could do was say "Beautiful" while he stared at her figure. This comment caught the woman off-guard. The woman was about 5'4, with her left arm in a sling, had short black hair and skin that was just on the tan side while a little pale at the same time. He took his seat while the teacher asked her to say her name. The fact another exchange student was in his class didn't surprise him, there had been so many it became normal. Thought given the fact that any of the females the came here where hot didn't hurt either.

She was about to say her name when Ichigo and Rukia walked in the door, promptly fainting as they saw her at the same time. After twenty minutes and a few slaps to the face the two woke up while the woman still stood in front of the class.

Annoyed if the slight tick mark was anything to go bye.

When the class was seated the teacher signaled for her to continue. Then the women said her name was Soi fung, as the class looked at her storm grey eyes that made everyone tense in unease minus a few. Those few where all spiritually aware and who knew of her, leading to Kegio being in his own little world while all others were tense with fear. After she was finished, a horny student from across the hall saw Soi fung and flung himself at her.

He was meet with a foot to the face and was thrown, violently so, out the window of the classroom that was three stores up. A few minutes later Soi fung was asked by every sports involved student that had seen the student get thrown to sign up on their sport. Few minutes later she was asked by the head coach to some sport she was trying not remember. Regardless this is her mission, she must note and listen for every detail that could provide even the slightest bit of leverage over any and all that might get in the way of completing it.

Letting a sigh form under her, this was the very reason that Lady Yoruichi hated taking these kinds of missions. Soi-fung began to understand what her master had talked about all those years ago. If humans where this clingy now Kami-dono knows what Lady Yoruichi had to deal with.

She refused them all until Tatsuki came with the offer of martial arts. Taking a look a the human and given what the report on the capability's of the others Soi-Fung knew this women would enjoy a sparing partner who wouldn't pull there punches. Unfortunately for the karate team, they had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into.

**A.N. **

**so what do you all think? now I shall explain some things if need be such as why is Soi-Fungs arm in a cast/sling. Remember Barrgarns power rioted her left arm so because she doen't have the 'soul' needed to fill that empty area so my solution: the sling. BTW 26 views on the first day Yeah but I shall aim for fifty in one. **

**The second thouw you might have noticed is Soi-Fung is a hard Charcter to pin down emotions wise. Should she start to feel emotions the first time around or because of her centriues of expierance will it take much long. I'm a typical guy to the whole female emotions thing is preet tricky any way **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Meeting the Enemy Next chapter {Chapter 3: Date and Dark Keigo}.**

** Well with that this is EspadaForever saying goodnight everybody. **


	3. Date and Dark Keigo

**Chapter 3 Date and Dark Keigo **

Me: I own the surprises I make and the people although I don't think I will make people for this one. Right I own the STORY that's it

Keigo: Can we get this over with I want to go home and sulk like normal

Me: No you will enjoy this story or I will make you in to the most retarded person on and in the world

Keigo: Well when you put it like that I will do disclaimer. Espadaforever does not own bleach or the music listed.

regular talking _talking in one's head_ typing report _  
_

Chapter 3 A Date and Dark Keigo

Souticahio I have successfully integrated into the school and have joined the martial arts club so my skills don't dull. _Although if they were more powerful, I wouldn't have to lower my power to were they wouldn't notice me. At least miss Tatsuki was a amusing trainee and those perverts always have made the best punching bags._ Given what information has been gathered today and previous information given by Lieutenant Kuchiki Asano appears to be suffering class one spiritual symptoms, awaiting response. 

Soi-fung though as she typed her report in the middle of the night. The school day had gone as predicted with few miss happenings aside from Kurosakis and Kuchiki antics and the occasional pervert to put down. After a quick weapons check she when to sleep. Soi fung woke up the next morning to the sound of tapping on her apartment door because unlike every single person who had to come to the World of the Living she refused to stay at Kurosaki's house.

From the few over night missions she'd had in the world of the living, she often preferred apartments, they were small, organized and had enough extra space for all of her weapons weather it was under, behind, or in the furniture. When she got up she put on her uniform for school and she opened up the door to see Chad in his school uniform. Thankfully Chad was a very patient person, _he was quiet powerful for a reoka and if he became fast enough he would be perfect for lieutenant for squad two_. Soi fung would ask him about him later when he said "Captain Soi-fung" She continued looking straight at him unsurprised that the same reoka that fought briefly against Captain Shunsui knew of her

"I heard you were asking around for Keigo I don't know what you what but he's still trying to come to terms, go easy on him." He toke a look at his watch "We better get going or we'll be late".

She immediately knew what he was talking about and started to exit her apartment. Locking the door behind her they headed of to school. Soi fung had one thing in her mind. _How to get Keigo's trust?_

"Captain Soi-fung, if you need help with anything I live three doors down from you" was the phrase that pulled her out while she thought of a stratagem. With a node of thanks they continued to walk to school. Soi-fung had strict orders to learn everything about her target at any cost. She had already known the third and fifth seat of squad eleven had stayed at Keigo's house at the invitation of his sister. _So he doesn't have a problem setting up a room without notice,_ she stated in her mind while she and Chad waked in the school grounds.

The two went then parted and as Soi fung walked toward the female locker rooms she saw Keigo laying on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and cheek.

_~~~40 minutes_ _ago~~~_

Keigo had been waiting outside the school that morning waiting patiently for something to get his mind off a certain women. He'd had about forty minutes before school started so he had time to kill when a one of the less intelligent group of thugs came and tried to convince the younger less experienced freshmen and Sophomore girls to come and "have fun" with them. Looking up ambit slowly saying softly "Really, I ask you to let me take my mind off of her and so instead you're going to given me an ass whooping?"

His only response was the thugs trying harder to take the girls.

Seeing as Chad and Ichigo where no were in sight he decided he would be the one to stand up for the girls. five minutes later he was successful although he go knocked out after taking out three of the seven members. After he had made his stand for the girls, they decided to join up, grew some boobs and drove off the thugs. The accomplished this with some sports equipment but forgot about the person who stood up for them in the first place. So Keigo was left in the same spot for at lest half and hour before Soi fung found him.

Everyone who happened to Keigo laying face down thought he was a thug member and left him and those who recognized him thinking he was back to his usual self left him so when Soi fung passed by him she decided to do something out of character, she carried him to the nurse's office on the first floor. The nurse asked her how it happened and she replied with a shrug. The nurse was given a blank stare when she told Soi fung she should go back to class. He woke up later having no idea where he was. All he saw was a picture of perfection as he pasted out. "Dame" Soi fing said aloud she was hopping to get information.

* * *

Keigo's POV

_Ohh. My head what happened?_ Are you awake? _That voice so powerful, impatient and female; who's voice is it?_ "Can you remember anything?" "The last thing I remember was fighting some thugs that were trying to tack advantage of the girl's freshmen volleyball team then a girl and something dark." "What girl can you describe her, _perhaps a girlfriend or an enemy either way this in formation will be necessary for the report and leverage need be and what seems some class 3 systems as well. _

She was hot, pale skinned, had short black hair and grey eyes that could kill. Not to mention that amazing body of her's. Keigo sad while steadily regaining conscience becoming conscious he open his eyes he saw the vary women who he just described. Her grey eyes that normally held anger in them were filled with confusion and shock, her mouth was opening and closing every few seconds. _She looks like she wants to ask a question._

_normal POV_

* * *

"You look like you want to ask me something. Keigo said as Soi fung regained her composer fight of the large blush she asked a question he didn't expect. "Where do you live" After stopping himself from looking like an idiot in front of the perfect girl he told her and then asked "Why". Because she said with a small curve to her lips and lied, "The nurse says you have a broken rib and a minor concussion so, I'm coming home with it wasn't a total lie she preformed the diagnostic with kido herself. Soi fung remembering she had strict orders learn everything about the enemy at any cost. She had already known that squad eleven's third and fifth seat stay at his house but the fifth seat is one vacation in the World of the Living most likely with the Captain Kurosaki.

Witch means I can get information on Keigo from him. While Soi fung was lost in her thoughts Keigo was lost in his own. Keigo kept thinking about one thing. _Am I dead he thought, did that fight this morning break some major vein and I died? There is the sexiest woman in existence walking home with me!_ Then he got the idea that if he was dead than this goddess was his! He already knew she was from the soul society because Ichigo and Rukai fainted when they saw her.

In order to test out his theory he wrapped his arm around her waist while she was lost in thought. Though it was played off in Soi-fungs mind as his rip acting up and needing support, never mind the growing blush. They soon had arrived at Keigo's apartment.

Keigo and Soi fung walked though the door to see Ikkaku Materderama and Keigo's sister having sex! The two had been too lost in thought to hear the now very clear sound of moans of pleasure. They look away from the two lovers and proceeded to puke over the railing at the horror they had witnessed we'll Keigo did, Soi-fung had walked to the rail holding back her own itching desire to kill the third seat. We'll to them it was horror to Ikkaku it was better than fighting a strong opponent. As two hot and sweaty lovers got dressed sometime later they notice the door open and a note taped to it with the insignia of squad two. He then did what anyone would do after getting caught, assume the worst. As Ikkaku opened the note, scared that he would be killed at any moment, he read.

Dear 3rd seat Materderama

The next time you decide to do such a thing get a room, not the floor in front of the door. Keigo and I will be at my apartment due to what we have seen. If I walk in on that again, I will cut off your valuables and feed them to a small hollow and I will let you know first hand why it is also the interrogation squad - Captain Soi fung

P.S. If I see you again I will take your sword shove it up your ass and twist an then pour a bottle of lemon juice over it and start along with the rest of your body then I will kill you. Go to the Soul Society and kill you again using 16th century torture methods - Sincerely Keigo Asano

Ikkaku had been scared shitless a few times in his life. When he had to spare with Unahana as a punishment, when his best friend tried to turn him gay as a joke. As well as the time Kenpachi thought he had lost Yachiru in the world of the living. Although he didn't know why, but what Keigo said scared him. Then there was Captain Soi fung,_ would she turn me in or just kill me and be done with it _Ikkaku thought as the notes promises sank in. Although he was positive that Keigo couldn't kill him, it was darkest thing the two had ever heard from him as chill went up his and his lovers spines. The two decided that if they were caught they might as well enjoy it some more as they went to have some more fun. Soi fung on the other hand was impressed by the darkness in his words and noted that he knew moer than average about the Soul Society and while Ikkaku and his girl were reading, Soi fung had asked Keigo out on a lunch to which he replied YES! I will pick you up after school as he started to exit her apartment.

"No need" Soi fung replied, "your staying here." "WHAT!" Keigo yelled as the blood threatened to run again. It's not up for discussion, Chads down the hall if you need anything. _Who ever said i was going to argue _as he layed down on the couch that was prepared. Keigo gabbed his iphone popped in his earphone and listened to one of his favorite songs She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta as he drifted off into sleep. While Soi fung began to dream an image of lightning crossed over for a moment, before she slept peacefully as she thought of past assassinations.

**Me note: OK people thank you for your replies and for those who are interested the reason I got Ikkaku into trouble with Unahana was because he had accidentally tore the Head Captains coat. N holy $# t people I ask for 50 views in my last chapter and this is what I get 53. Damn, I believe this is the start of a massive god complex ****and as your god you shall review subscribe and all the other things you want. This chapter is 2k and I already have chapter fpour in the works and planned. Sooo I must be forgetting something fanboys and girls anything I'm missing ****  
**

******FANS: Give us smut and love and BLOOD **

******Espadaforever: [wispers ( ********Ulquiorra** quick)] Ok ok now just keep clam and 

******Ulquiorra: Cero Oscuras. **

******Thank now this is Espadaforever saying goodnight everybody. **


	4. Whispers Alone

******Espadaforever: **Somebody****** Disclaim **me****** for I have no one else but my self to blame.**

**Ra**ndom people: What the hell are you talking about?

Espadaforever: I didn't update fast enough to sadisfi and no one no one saw me yesterday but one Thursday 93 people came 93. How could they leave me? (Sobs uncontrollably like a child)

Random people: Pull yourself together man! Or have you forgotten that even after a year down no one tried a Soi-fung Keigo now did they? No now et up and Disclaim yourself.

Espadafoeever:Thanks I don't Own bleach, the song, or anything else but the plot of this story

******Chapter Four - Whispers******** Alone **

I wake up and see Keigo lying on the floor a few feet front of me. He back is to me and he's on his side facing the wall, his legs slightly tucked into him. His Ipod is placed next to him as I continue to wonder to my self how my mission has progressed in the past few days in silence. my first task way to infiltrate the school and locate the target step two access target based upon mission parameters and liveliness that Kiego Asano does in fact have potential to become an asset for the Soul Society.

Then, if any, define how long it would take for tat asset to become battle ready. 'It's only been two days and already things are not working in my favor, first I have to deal with perverts constantly and I have not a single idea how Lady Yoruichi has put up with his so long. She truly is an amazing women; maybe I should ask her, but what if she thinks less of me if I can't handle it on my own? No, she would want me to ask her: I can admit my failure to her and we will spend hour together just like we did before everything went to hell.' Soi-Fung was no fool as to what was being said about her and her rumored 'closeness to her master.

Why couldn't they understand she just wanted it to be like it used to? Back to the days when she no longer had to worry about clan issues and her only job was to serve as she had been raised to. But what if's she busy and tell me she doesn't have time: how could I think that? She is nothing like that, you are the Commander, you are the leader now so walk in and ask.

"Its decided then I will go see Lady Yoruichi and ask for her help" I glance at the clock it reads 5 o'clock and Saturday morning. Wait, despite what Keigo tolled me yesterday we don't have school on the weekends. Aah' I love the smell and sound of interrogation in the morning, nothing really gets the blood flowing like hearing the screams of a guilty man pouring all his secrets on the floor.

Than again if he doesn't want to her what she wants to know than after per say two or three days in a holding cell would loosen his tongue as it had so many before. Getting back to the task at hand she looks over at where he was sleeping. Was however being the key. She fully stood and looked at where he was suppose to be, his shoes missing and his Ipod not in sight. Did he leave while I was still laying down? But how could she have not noticed him leaving?

She runs over to her Soul pager "This is Captain Soi-Fung patch me to the twelfth division immediately". 'Captain Soi-Fung what do you need?" "I need a spiritual tracker on Keigo Asano and his last know location now." Captain Soi-Fung we are in shut down mode as of three hours ago there is nothing we can do until the servers come back online."

Shutting the pager and shooting out the door by the time she has gotten down the hall Chad runs up behind her. 'This is just not my day' What Sado, I'm busy" He gave her a slight glare and replied "Your spiritual pressure as been all over the place for the last few minutes, what happening." They where already out the door heading to Uraharas. "Go back to what ever you where doing before I don't need your help.

"It's about Keigo isn't it. "Fine, Its Keigo he was staying in my apartment due to his sister and now he's gone and now I can't find him. Chads eyes narrowed and continued to speak normally despite them running. "What does the Soul Society want with Keigo", his tone talking on a harsher edge. 'That's none of your concern right now I need to find him"

**_'Crash'_** "Sado what the hell are you doing..'I don't have time for this, any longer and I doubt even Urahara could find him. Shad had leapt in front of her both of his arms covered ready to pound the captain into dust if need arise, having already sent a quick blast in her direction. 'Not until you tell me why you want Keigo so badly". Not seeing any way out with out having to fight the large man in front of her. That is not to say she couldn't but that would require time, time no matter how small that she didn't have. "I was sent here to observe potential allies for the Gotei 13 are you happy now?

Chad rises out of his fighting stance powers retreating back into him having already accepted the answer and then giving is own " If your trying to look for someway to find Keigo then your heading the wrong way". 'Of course I am' now following the retreating form of Chad as she begins to think of just how he got out.

If he had enough spiritual pressure to stand even thirty feet from Azien during that monsters transformation than she would have at least noticed him: So where is Keigo Asano?

Fifteen Miles Down the road

'Yeah that should be far enough'

Whistling and listening to a random song from his Ipod though if you asked he wouldn't tell you he sings along.

"And your to blame you give love a bad name , I play my part and you play your game, do do dooo do do do" He looks around him for any one that might recognize him finding none he keeps walking down the road. "Ha I bet she's freaking out right about now.

'I wonder what my news friends will think, I will probably have to beat them of her if I bring her. I could always have Chad help me in that but what would they think of her more importantly what will Tsukishima think of her?

**A.N) Now **my explanation for Soi-Fungs attitude in this chapter is based of the fact that yes she is the commander of the punishment force and considers herself a great assassin. Then for an assassin to lose her target to her is almost unforgivable and her attitude toward Yoruichi is that she was litteraily born to serve her so yeah she going to have some underlying attachment even after a century apart. Keigo yes for those how thinks yes, then its a yes the fullbring arc is coming and where is chad taking her.

I thought that the song referenced what Soi-Fung in and essence was trying to do in this chapter. If you agree tell me if not tell me seriously somebody tell me. Favorite Follow you know the drill.

Random People: We do? Suppose we're new suppose we don't know the drill we have no idea

Espadaforever: Ok fine you see that button titled review yeah click that write your opinion then submit it and if you have a profile then you can favorite and follow as well thanks to the other little buttons close bye.

Random People: OK thanks know reader challenge: Name the reference : "And as always have a night day"

Well then this is chapter four Whispers Alone This is Espadaforever saying Goodnight everybody.


End file.
